


Mistakes

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both made mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

Joe kissed Lucas goodbye and headed home. He had some paperwork to do to see if he could get a loan for the money he needed to buy the store. He'd been saving up for a while now and he nearly had enough, so while Lucas was closing he'd finish his loan application and he could drop it off at the bank tomorrow.

He hadn't told Lucas about the Music Town proposal because he knew how important the store was to his lover, and he didn't want to worry him. That was his first mistake.

Lucas never came home, but Joe assumed he'd just decided to make the shorter trip back to his place after closing up. That was his second mistake.

When he realised the takings hadn't been banked he was worried, but he covered it up with anger. That was his third mistake.

Flirting with Jane in an attempt to forget his problems, and not so coincidentally piss Lucas off, was his fourth mistake.

Lucas smiled and kissed Joe back. Joe trusted him to close on his own. He knew Joe loved him, but he trusted him too? He told Gina that he was closing and brushed off her teasing. Joe trusted him; that was all he cared about.

Letting that woman into the store and listening to her rambling was his first mistake.

Not calling Joe when he found the Music Town Franchise Agreement was definitely his second mistake.

Atlantic City - that should probably count enough to be his third and fourth mistakes.

After Rex, after Corey's meltdown and Deb's funeral, after the party, after everything - Joe pulled Lucas into his office and kissed him.

"I love you and I'm sorry," Joe told him.

Lucas smiled. "I'm sorry too, Joe."

Sunday was spent sleeping and talking, and Monday night Joe asked him to close the store.


End file.
